


Run Away!

by Eleanor



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-13
Updated: 2006-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor/pseuds/Eleanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It really wasn't Vala's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Away!

**Author's Note:**

> This one was just fun to write.

**Title:** Run Away!  
 **Fandom:** Stargate SG-1  
 **Characters:** Daniel, Vala, Landry, Carter, Mitchell, Teal'c  
 **Prompt:** 3 - 094 - Dirty  
 **Word Count:** 797  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Summary:** It really wasn't Vala's fault.  
 **Author's Notes:** This one was just fun to write.

General Landry stood in the gate room, shaking his head at the scene that unfolded before him. SG-1 had arrived home as scheduled, but it appeared the mission hadn't gone exactly as planned.

Daniel burst through the gate first, positively coated in mud. It looked like he had taken the time to clear off his face, but the rest of his body was dripping with dark brown mud. Vala followed a few steps behind, her feet covered in mud and the rest of her body slightly splattered with mud, but she was nowhere near as dirty as Daniel. She waved her hands as she talked.

"It's really not my fault. If you had just..."

As he dripped down the ramp, Daniel turned to glare at Vala without a word as the rest of the team walked through the gate. Daniel looked over at General Landry, who waved him on. "Go clean up," he said. Daniel stormed out of the room, large globs of mud on the floor marking his path. Vala followed behind him. "I still don't see why you're angry with me..." her voice trailed off as they left the room. Landry shook his head and turned to the rest of his flagship team, eyebrows raised. Teal'c was stoic as ever, one eyebrow raised as he looked towards the door Daniel and Vala had just walked through. Carter's face was neutral, but Landry could tell by the way her eyes danced that she was doing her best to not laugh.

"Sir!" Mitchell said cheerfully, trying and failing miserably to hide his smile. "Good to see you! Good to be home!"

Carter dropped her head to hide her silent laughter.

"I take it the mission was a success?" Landry asked, more than a little curious as to what was going on.

"Definitely a success. Jackson and Vala even had a friendly little encounter with one of the native creatures."

Carter snorted suddenly, her shoulders shaking with laughter. Without a glance, Mitchell elbowed her, a smile on his face. Even Teal'c was beginning to look amused.

"A native creature, you say?" Landry replied. "Was this a mud dwelling creature by any chance?"

"Exactly the opposite, sir," Mitchell replied, gesturing with one finger in the air. "These particular creatures actually hate the mud. Now, I didn't see them, but apparently they have fairly large teeth. And claws. Thankfully, Vala's familiar with these creatures and knew how to get the two of them to safety."

"Is this why Dr. Jackson is currently dripping mud through the base?"

"Sort of, sir," Carter responded, having finally gained control of her laughter. "Apparently, these creatures, which Daniel described as some sort of fluffy gray creature resembling a rabbit, won't go into the mud. So he and Vala ran for one of the planet's many mud pits to get away."

"Let me guess. Dr. Jackson managed to trip and fall into the mud," Landry said, shaking his head.

Carter bit her lip and tried not to grin. "Not exactly, sir. From what I gather, it sounds like they ran into the mud pits and were just standing there. Daniel was fairly skeptical that this was the best way to escape the creatures. But, as it turns out, Vala was exactly right. The two creatures pursuing them stopped at the edge of the mud pit. And Vala was so delighted to be right that she punched Daniel in the shoulder as a sort of "I told you so." And well, the mud was slippery and..."

"Splat!" Mitchell interjected, slapping his hands together.

By this point, even Teal'c had cracked a smile. Landry couldn't help but laugh and shake his head. "I take it they didn't have any more trouble with the creatures?"

Mitchell shook his head. "The mud flying everywhere from Jackson's belly flop scared them off. Vala said it was a very graceful and dramatic move." Carter pressed the back of her hand against her mouth and tried not to laugh.

Landry did his best to not roll his eyes. "Well, I'm glad to hear that everyone's back safely," he said, deciding not to press the issue further. "We'll debrief in an hour, give Dr. Jackson some time to clean up. Welcome home, SG-1," he said, shaking his head.

"Thank you, sir," Mitchell responded. The three made their way down the ramp and out of the gate room. As the doors began to close, Landry could hear Mitchell saying something and then Carter's laughter rang out. He shook his head again. He knew these people had saved the world time and time again, but some days he just had to wonder.


End file.
